Manual:Getting Started (2003)
How do I get started? Getting started in RuneScape is an easy and quick process. You can literally be playing within a few minutes. Creating an Account First of all you must create your account. This can be done by clicking the "play game" link from the RuneScape main page. This will take you to a screen which gives you the option to play the free game or the member's game. You will need to select the free game option for now, but as soon as the registration process is over you may create a members account by going to our members sign up area This will take you to our world select screen. All of the worlds are identical in terms of content, the only difference being the players playing on each one. Select one of the worlds by clicking one of the green links. (Any one will do, although some people find choosing a world with a location nearest to them gives them the best game playing speed) The initial download process will then start. During the download a grey security box will pop up. You will be asked 'Do you want to install and run Runescape?' You should check the box that appears next to 'Always trust content from Jagex Ltd' and click OK. When the game has loaded you will be presented with a login screen. You will need to choose the option of "New User" and then decide on a username and password for your account. You should then tick the box that agrees to our terms of service and click the submit button. You will then be presented with a character design page You should use the right and left arrows to toggle each option until you are happy with your characters look. You can change all of the physical appearances of your character as viewed from the screenshot to the right. There is an option in game for you to change your appearance again, though beware it will cost you RuneScape currency for such a privaledge so make sure your character design choices are ones you like! Once you have finished you should click the submit button which will launch your character into our tutorial Island! Tutorial Island Tutorial Island is the first place your character will enter in RuneScape. Here you will be introduced to the basics of RuneScape and also participate in some of the skills and trades available. You will be taken through a variety of skills by each instructor which will include casting spells, fishing, mining, combat and much more! This should only take about 15 minutes to complete and you will then catch the boat to Lumbridge town where your RuneScape adventure will truly begin! From there you will be able to interact with all of our players, and design your own journey in Runescape! Further References (All accessible from main page) RuneScape Manual Here you can find information on game controls, skills, quests, rules of conduct and many helpful guides. We suggest you take the time to read this as it contains a wealth of information that will enable you to play RuneScape to its fullest potential. News and Updates Here you can keep up to date with the development of RuneScape including news on game updates, customer support issues, behind the scenes info, community news and much more. It's worth checking this on a regular basis as we update on a weekly basis. Go to the Rune Scape website to find out more. ---- RuneScape Wiki note: the tutorial island placed may not correspond to the original manual. However, it is one that was placed on the website during the re-openings.